Percy Jackson the king of the Neotitans
by Thedoom541
Summary: Percy's mother and step father had been killed from the one who betrayed him. He had learned of the secret amulet and became the first NeoTitan, also becoming king of the Titans in the process


I was climbing to the top of the Eiffel tower. You may be wondering who am I, and why in the heck am I climbing to the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris. Well, for your first question, my name is Percy Jackson, and the reason why I'm climbing to the top, well I'll explain that in a minute. I was almost to the top when I clumsily tripped and fell about 3 feet until I grabbed from another steel piece. I started climbing to the top, and the view was astonishing. You could see all of Paris, but in the middle there was the amulet. The Amulet of the Titans. There were 4 beams of white light and hitting the amulet, and the amulet was floating in the middle. As I got closer to grab the amulet, when I touched the amulet with my palms to grab it, instantly the building started to violently shake. I was shocked, but then stood up since I fell because of the shake. I grabbed the amulet again, and all the light of paris just turned off, a blackout. I heard a 2 metals hitting each other, like the building was collapsing, and then the building started to shake, and just as I thought, the building was collapsing and I was freefalling down. I instantly new to put the amulet on so I don't die when I hit the ground. When I put the amulet on, I saw a new color, that most likely demigods can't see because they weren't gods. The new color hit me and I shinned brightly gold. When the light died down, I hit the ground and blacked out. I saw some images from the past.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was walking inside towards my mothers and Paul's apartment so I can see them since I haven't seen them on the summer. I walked in and heard a evil laugh, then I took Riptide out. I heard the evil voice of Annabeth, my girlfriend say "Well well what do we have here, the almighty son of Poseidon, _Hero of Olympus," _She said, spitting out Hero of Olympus like its the worst thing ever. When I looked at where she was, I was shocked. She was holding my mom and had a gold dagger on Paul's neck, and they had scratches all over their face. I was sad, shocked, confused, and definitely angry. "Annabeth... what are you doing?" I said, stuttering out the words."What do you think! Gosh you such a _Seaweed,_ no wonder why everyone hates you at camp." She said in disgust. "Well time for the show," She then started to torture Paul by making scratches in him, and I couldn't do anything since she would kill Paul, so I just stood there and watched. She then stabbed paul in the head, and instantly grabbed my mother. "Well look at this, best for last," she said, and then started to torture my mother with another sword that she took out, it looked like it had steel, celestial bronze, and some other type of metal that I didn't know. She scratched her and when my mothers arm started to bleed because Annabeth was cutting her there, my mother started to scream like its the end of the world. Annabeth then slit her throat, killing her."Well bye bye _Seaweed Brain_," then teleported herself to who now's where. I remembered how I became a outcast after saving Olympus, and my father started to ignore me. I felt betrayed, everyone I cared about betrayed me, or died. A note teleported with a flash of golden light and it said

Percy Jackson your new fatal flaw is betrayal, anyone

who betrays you you will have an instant grudge on them.

- Fates

I made the paper ball and threw it in anger. "I vow from this day forward that I will torture _Annabeth, _I swear by the Styx" Thunder rumbled and I left my apartment.

**A few months later (still in flashback)**

I had been running for my life for at least 6 months now and I had stumbled upon a magical library, full of ancient greek books. I had found a golden book that said "The Amulet of Titans" when I opened the book and saw the first letter of the first page, I whole lot of images flashed through my head very quickly. When it stopped, I knew new knowledge that I didn't know before. The Amulet of Titans, the real one was hidden in the center of Paris. Thats when I realized, I need to go to the Eiffel tower. It is said that once you wear the amulet, you get all the powers of the titans, and the titans turn into mortals. However, you will have to divide your power with other demigods or gods, so you don't incinerate to death because of so much power. I decided I want to split this power with Nico, Thalia, Grover, Clarris, and the Stolls. The rest of the camp had ignored me except for them, so I wanted to give them the powers. Obviously whoever wears the amulet gets to be the king of the Titans. I had left the library and started my search.

* * *

I had woken up and my whole body ached and burned. I decided to flash myself to camp to get the people I wanted to join the titan council. Then a plan had hit me. Many titans had tortured many souls and did many horrible things. I decided I didn't want that, and would ask the fates if I can help remake some of the ancient laws. I didn't want the old Titan council back. I wanted a new council, to give a real reason why Titans will be the best.

I decided I'm the very first NeoTitan, Neo short for New since it sounds kind of the same, and Titan well because we are titans, or going to be. However the NeoTitans where much nicer than the Titans, and would try to make better rules for a better world, a better tomorrow, and we would not be an anarchy, but a united democracy.

We were the NeoTitans.


End file.
